


Day of Relaxation

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: For Angela and Fareeha, sometimes there is nothing more relaxing than spending time with your loved one at the beach/





	Day of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Just a small little Pharmercy drabble of them at the beach! I hope you guys like it! If you do, why not leave some kudos or comments? Alternatively, you can always visit me on tumblr @LelianasSong or on twitter @LeliRavenQueen ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

Angela closed her eyes, enjoying the way that the sun shone directly onto her face, filling her body with a warmth that the cold clinical lab of hers could never do. She had missed this feeling. Even when the world around her had been filled with terror, war and suffering, she had often found herself closing her eyes and willing everything else away, realigning her body and mind to give her the strength to push on.

Now? Well there were no patients here, no lives that were dependent on her and her medical capabilities. No, now it was just her and Fareeha enjoying the sun on the Abu Dabbab beach. She sat up, looking over her sunglasses at where Fareeha was stood by the sparkling blue waters. Fareeha looked as majestic as she always did, her face turning up to the sun with a smile on her face as the water lapped at her feet, the water from her earlier swim glistening across her abs.

As much as Angela appreciated her own peace, she was even more thankful that Fareeha had managed to allow herself the time to relax. Her girlfriend worked herself so hard and with the added stress of interacting with her mother again, Fareeha had needed this. It had been quite some time since Angela had seen her without the tenseness in her shoulders that she often complained of, or of the contemplative frown that had found itself tugging at her lips in the silence.

Fareeha turned and smiled at her then, turning to bound up the beach to where Angela was lounging in the shade.

“Come on, Angela! Are you sure you don’t want to come snorkeling with me?”

“Maybe later, mein schatz, I’m enjoying the sun too much.”

“Okay…” Fareeha laughed, shaking her head, splattering water all over Angela’s body.

“Fareeha!”

“What?” Fareeha grinned, before she lay down beside her, lacing their fingers together.

“You know what, don’t play smart with me!”

“Sorry Doctor Ziegler, I will be much more careful next time!”

“Mhmm, I will believe that when I see it,” Angela laughed. “At least you stopped using that joke from yesterday.”

“Which one was that?”

“Oh you know the one! The one where you turn around and pretend you cannot differentiate me from the white sand!”

“What? Who said that? Where’d Angela go?” Fareeha sat up suddenly, looking around and feigning fear as she tried to ‘search’ for the source of the voice.

Rolling her eyes, Angela swatted Fareeha’s bicep with the back of her hand. Still she couldn’t stop the smile from tugging at her lips as her girlfriend laughed loudly and freely. She squeezed her hand more tightly, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to Fareeha’s shoulder.

“You are impossible sometimes, I swear it.”

“I love you, Angela,” Fareeha said, smiling so brilliantly that Angela could not help but feel her heart swell within her chest at the sight. 

“I know.” Angela smiled warmly, leaning her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and mumbling into her skin. “I love you too.”

They sat like that for a moment, lost in their own little world despite the number of people who shared the beach with them. The sounds of laughter, of the sea and beyond felt like nothing more than background noise as Angela sighed, enjoying the reassuring squeeze of their laced hands and the sound of Fareeha’s steady breaths.

Looking up, she watched as Fareeha seemed to shake herself from a trance, but not before she was able to see the adorably warm and bemused smile that tugged at Fareeha’s lips. Reaching up, Angela gently traced the wadjet eye tattoo, smiling at the warmth that seemed to be emanating from her girlfriend’s skin. It was hard to pull away, yet Angela forced herself to do so, feeling far too warm to be sharing Fareeha’s own body heat.

Disentangling herself from Fareeha, Angela stood up, stretching the aches of sitting down for so long out of her tired limbs. She looked down at Fareeha then, who seemed to be watching her with rapt attention. Angela smirked then, raising an eyebrow as Fareeha’s eyes seemed to just shamelessly take her in.

“Later, mein schatz. Now, I believe you promised me turtles earlier and I would love to see them.”

“It’s snorkeling time?!”

“Yes,” Angela laughed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and removing the hat perched upon her head. “Take me to the turtles, Fareeha!”

Fareeha stood up, gathering together their equipment. She handed Angela’s to her quickly, failing miserably at trying to hide the excitement at finally being able to explore the coral reefs with Angela. Her mouth was pulled into a childish grin, her eyes lit up as she afixed the goggles onto her head.

“Let’s go! I’ve been waiting for this all day!”

Angela laughed as Fareeha bounded away towards the ocean, with all the exuberance and excitement of a child. She followed quickly, running down the ocean; the gentle breeze blowing through her hair as she finally reached the edge of the Red Sea.

The sun warmed up her body, filling her with a light that could barely compare to the one that brimmed within her at the sight of her girlfriend; happy and free. She clasped Fareeha’s hand in her own as they entered the water together, intent on getting the most out of their day of relaxation.


End file.
